This invention is concerned generally with a package for a plurality of can-type containers having retained pull-tab lids. The invention is more particularly concerned with devices which repackage empty containers into an array so they are secured to a secondary package making device effectively against inadvertent removal.
Primary carrier devices of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,835-3,874,502 and 3,733,100 are widely known and accepted multi-packaging devices. However, recently a need has arisen for some manner of repackaging empty containers of the type packaged in these carrier devices. Two-way packages of this general type are shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 31232.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a package which not only incorporates a primary package but a secondary package making device which efficiently handles a plurality of cans having retained tear-tab openers.
A further object of the invention is the creation of a package which includes a flat sheet overlay member reliably secured to finger-holes in thermoplastic ring-like carrier devices.
A particular advantage of this invention is the incorporation of certain features in a flat sheet overlay member which serve to positively lock the retained tear-tabs of the container to the sheet member to create an efficient, reliable secondary package.
It is contemplated that the primary package will incorporate thermoplastic carrier devices of the type generally described in the above three U.S. patents, in addition to a sheet member secured by locking tabs inserted in the finger holes of these carriers.
Other important features of the present invention include tabs formed in the sheet member designed to positively lock the overlay member in finger holes of the thermoplastic carrier using locking surface above and below the margins of the finger holes.